If Curtis had Intervened
by Shade Oliver
Summary: What if Curtis had found out that Rosa was in trouble and being attacked by white Kyurem and Ghetsis and rushed to her aid, things would have gone very differently...this is an alternate ending for white two, basically if Curtis had intervened to help Rosa :) Livecastershipping


**My first attempt at this kind of thing so it might not be great **** It's an alternate ending though, so doesn't follow the actual plot line**

_Alternate ending – Pokémon white 2 _

"Mwahahaha I will destroy Unova and claim the world!" Ghetsis released what was possibly the most evil laugh that Rosa had ever heard in her life and raised the stick in the air.

"N do something!" Rosa yelped at the green haired man cowering next to her but he didn't so much as move, just whimpered, staring at White Kyurem with a mixture of horror and disbelief. She didn't know what to say as the humongous dragon made to engage her in combat and she released her Serperior Ali though knew it was hardly going to do much good against an ice dragon type. Ghetsis' laugh still echoed through her ears…

Meanwhile, just over the plasma frigate which was still sat in the giant chasm, Curtis swung himself off his Skarmory so fast it was still about a foot above the ground when he landed and almost slipped on the ice. The huge ship seemed abandoned but this didn't bother him. Barely looking around as he recalled Skarmory, he jumped the boardplank and landed on the deck.

"Are you Curtis?" a boy with spiked up dark hair came pelting up some stairs, a Liepard trotting suspiciously by his side

"Where's Rosa!" Curtis cried, looking around, he had no time for introductions now

"I'm the one who called you!" the boy told him quickly, "I'm Hugh, I'm one of Rosa's best friends I was with her just now but she ran off into the dark chasm and there's some kind of powerful dragon in there! She's always talking about you and I needed help so for god's sake let's move!"

"What do you mean powerful dragon?" Curtis felt his stomach drop, "She's in trouble?"

"Big trouble, come on!" Hugh grabbed Curtis' sleeve and the two began to run from the ship, the Liepard not leaving it but Hugh looked in too much of a rush. It was very misty and Curtis found it hard to keep his balance on the ice but if Rosa was in danger he had to do something…

Eventually they reached the cave. It was dark, forbidding and, Curtis noticed immediately, was extremely cold.

"They're in here…" Hugh whispered, peering over Curtis' shoulder and into the depths of the cave, "At least she went this way, I didn't want to come in here alone, that Ghetsis guy is really powerful. Don't judge me on that…" he added warningly. Curtis wasn't sure he liked this Hugh guy very much but what choice did he have. The two boys tentatively edged into the cave, Curtis' hand sealing around his other Pokémon in his pocket as they looked around the icy cave towards god knew what. They'd barely got halfway into the cave however when there was a commotion. Three men, dressed like ninjas appeared out of thin air, blocking their way further into the cave. Hugh let out a soft growl

"The shadow triad…" he whispered to Curtis acidly

"We will defend Lord Ghetsis…" the first man said

"And none shall interrupt his procedure..." the second continued

"Lord Ghetsis shall rule Unova…" the third completed and between them they unleashed about six Bisharp which unsheathed their blades and advanced upon the two boys.

"Go Emboar!" Hugh said hastily, releasing the massive fire type from his Pokeball. The Bisharp looked a little apprehensive but didn't stop their advance

"We're wasting time we have to get to Rosa!" Curtis said urgently, trying to figure out how he could get past the advancing Bisharp

"You go on! I'll hold them off!" Hugh called to him as the first of the Bisharp reached Emboar and he managed to free a hand to release his Flygon which soared through the air above them, "Head into the cave and I'll block the entrance behind you!"

"You'll be ok…"

"Go!" Hugh yelled at him as Emboar tossed one of the Bisharp aside but it staggered upright again, a focus sash holding true. Curtis picked up his feet and ran, ducking the Bisharp's outstretched blade, weaving between two of the shadow triad and bowling a bemused third over. His cap blew off in his hurry but he didn't stop to pick it up his blonde hair flying as he jumped a pile of rocks. At the same moment Flygon soared over head and used draco meteor against the cliff which cracked across the centre.

"No!" one of the shadow triad directed one of their Bisharp to fly at Curtis out of nowhere but they were too late. Curtis landed with a crash on the other side of the cave and the rocks fell in the way. The Bisharp drew back sharply to avoid them and the entire cavern which Curtis had managed to disappear through was blocked to the ceiling by rocks, meaning there was no way through…and no way back.

Frightened, Curtis managed to scramble to his feet, staring around hopelessly for any way back or forwards but he seemed completely trapped. Then he heard a noise and silently, oh so silently he crept towards the far wall. He was pretty sure that had been Rosa, he'd recognise her voice anywhere. It was then he noticed a small passage on the left wall leading to the left and out of sight around a dark corner. Curtis edged into it, his heart beating faster than ever, what if this was all a trick devised by Rosa's stupid friend to get him stuck in the middle of this dark cave forever…but the thought of Rosa in trouble facing some terrifying dragon motivated him and he managed to squeeze through. He found himself in a cavernous room, the ceiling stretched high into a dome shape and the smallest amount of sunlight filtered through a hole in the ceiling. Curtis crawled out onto what he now realised was some kind of rocky outcrop where he found he could look down over the scene taking place below and he felt as though his insides had turned over. There on the floor were three figures, well four if you included the humongous dragon that was standing between them, glowing red and white as it surveyed its prey.

Rosa…

Curtis' eyes widened, what could he do? None of his Pokémon would stand a chance against that thing! He suddenly noticed that behind the dragon there was a man, a man wearing a huge black cape and laughing insanely as the dragon advanced on his Rosa…Curtis fought hard to think but panic was overwhelming him now, what could he possibly do? It was then he noticed that the man in black was holding a cane, a cane which resembled a sinister black and blue glowing steering wheel on a stick. An idea struck Curtis. It was an absolutely crazy idea but it had to work…or his Rosa was mincemeat…

Rosa was panicking now as the dragon advanced. Serperior did his best as he'd always done and lunged at the dragon with a leaf blade attack but not unsurprisingly, the dragon merely brushed him aside with one tremendous claw, causing him to be knocked halfway across the cave and fall limp. Even as Rosa fished around for another Pokémon in her bag the white Kyurem swung its tail at her and she was forced to dodge it and weave across the cave. Then she spotted something. At least she thought she did but was forced to do a double take, giving white Kyurem the chance it needed to take a snap at her and she barely ducked it, managing to release her Krookodile in the same instant which moved in front of her to protect her, preparing an outrage attack.

Rosa ducked down behind a rock and checked again. There it was! There was a fishing line dangling from somewhere in the ceiling above them, the lure dangling closer and closer to the top of Ghetsis' cane lowered by some unseen person above. Krookodile went into Outrage but it was no good, in the delay white Kyurem had been charging ice burn which Krookodile didn't stand a chance against and he was blasted out of the way in the opposite direction from Serperior. Rosa didn't have a clue who it was trying to hook Ghetsis' cane with a fishing rod but the sight of it made her think of Curtis…she'd never manage to tell him how much she liked him if she didn't leave this cave…

Thinking of Curtis gave her extra strength and she found she was back on her feet again. As White Kyurem turned around, she bolted around the cave, almost lapping it. Fighting to keep track of her, white Kyurem swung around dizzily as she ran…

"Come on…" she prayed silently up at the hidden owner of the fishing line, "Hurry!"

Curtis bit his lip trying to line up the rod. He'd never tried anything this difficult before, even fishing for Gyarados wasn't this challenging. If only the man in the black cape would stop _moving_. He watched Rosa weave and duck as the infuriated dragon thundered after her and felt his heart pounding even faster, he had to move faster…and then there was a tug as the line connected with the cane. Beads of sweat were running down Curtis' face now…should he reel the cane in gradually or suddenly. He got his answer soon enough though. The man made to step towards his dragon and the rod was almost tugged out of Curtis' hands. He pulled it back and began to reel it in as fast as he could. The man below let out a cry of amazement as the cane was jerked backwards and to Curtis' dismay he didn't let go. Panicking, Curtis tried to reel it in faster but the man just dug his heels into the floor, fighting to untie the lure from where it had caught on the cane.

"Rosa!" Curtis yelled down to her, "ROSA!"

"Curtis?" he heard her call of relief and disbelief as she stared up in his direction. Then suddenly, White Kyurem came thundering past and collided with where the string of Curtis' reinforced fishing rod stretched like a tripwire between him and Ghetsis. Curtis was tugged off his feet and next thing he knew, he was flying through the air, down and down until he landed on something cold and hard, the fishing rod jerked out of his hands. Dizzily he raised his head and realised with sudden panic that he had landed on white Kyurem's back!

"Oh my god!" he yelled, fighting to hold on as the dragon roared its displeasure, firing a sudden jet of fire at the far wall as it attempted to dislodge him, Rosa had slipped from his mind, "Rosa do something!" Rosa stared around blindly for anything she could use and her eyes fell on the end of his fishing rod. She seized it up and hurled it white Kyurem. It hit the dragon on the nose and it shook itself. It looked as though it were deciding who to disintegrate first.

"What the hell is going on here?" bellowed the man in black who looked completely bemused as Curtis fought to hold onto the bucking dragon.

Rosa had only one plan…get to Ghetsis. Now that white Kyurem was distracted with Curtis again she had one chance to get to Ghetsis. She pushed past the thrashing tail of the dragon, ran underneath its fiery white wings and found Ghetsis.

"What do you think you're…" but Ghetsis never finished. Rosa dived at him and knocked him off his feet, trying to wrestle the cane from his grip, "Gerroff! White Kyurem will lose control without…without…" but his voice tailed off. As he and Rosa had tussled with the cane it had snapped clean down the middle. White Kyurem sudden looked confused, whirling around as though it didn't quite know what had happened.

"Rosa here!" Rosa spun around and Curtis threw her his bag which skidded across the floor. Rosa released Ghetsis who now looked terrified as Kyurem no longer obeyed him, so much so he released his Hydreigon as a defence, the little good it would have done if the dragon turned on him. Rosa scooped up the bag

"What?" she asked desperately

"The front pocket…master ball…" Curtis struggled to say.

_Of course!_ Thought Rosa, _Now that the cane's gone…_ she rummaged through the pockets with ever more urgency. White Kyurem had managed to grab the Pokémon idol's foot in its mouth and was now dangling him upside down then her hand closed upon it.

"Curtis duck!" she yelled up at him and Curtis swung his other foot around and kicked the dragon hard which made it release him with a roar at the same moment as Rosa threw the Pokeball which flashed once as it touched Kyurem and then he was sucked inside and it sealed. Rosa barely noticed this however as she was running forwards as Curtis fell, picking up the sealed master ball on the way before he landed squarely in her arms, knocking her to the ground so the two lay in a dazed heap.

"I love you…" Curtis beamed, speaking between deep breaths as he'd been badly winded by the fall

"Me too…" Rosa told him, "You saved my life…" she hugged him tightly around the middle as they pushed themselves upright. In the meantime however, N had finally got up and forced his way over to Ghetsis and was now trying to restrain him. Curtis and Rosa beamed at each other and holding the master ball between them, released white Kyurem which glowered down at the former master who had caused it so much pain.

"Surrender…um…yeah surrender." Curtis didn't know Ghetsis' name and flushed as he embarrassed himself in front of Rosa who did nothing but laugh and squeeze his hand gently. As N, Rosa, Curtis and white Kyurem glared triumphantly down at the evil leader he had one thing to say…

"Not fair." Grumbled Ghetsis

Hope you guys like it :) Read and review would be grateful

Dont' know why I wrote this, just thought it would be funny to think about what could've happened if Curtis had chosen to intervene to save Rosa :D


End file.
